The Last JoJo
by impactbluefxdwg
Summary: As Earth is destroyed, a lone survivor, a little human boy, is sent to another world, losing his memories in the process, and on this other world, he is found, taken in, and raised by a group of six royals, and officially adopted by one of them. These royals quickly notice the blue, star-shaped birthmark on the back of his left shoulder, and they will find that he has great power.
1. Two Legacies

_JoJo, JoJo, JoJo..._

 _ **Born into one heroic legacy, raised by another,**_

 _ **One reaching an impasse, the other marching on,**_

 _ **You are the thread that ties these legacies together.**_

 _ **You will raise one legacy from extinction, and keep the other one strong!**_

 _ **You may find the challenge daunting, but you'll find the strength...**_

 _ **...inside you!**_

 _JoJo, JoJo, JoJo..._

 _JoJo, JoJo..._

 _ **Your fosters have faced many threats in the past,**_

 ** _Possessed royals, queens of bugs, beings of shadow,_**

 ** _But the threats that you now face is truthfully beyond even them!_**

 ** _A being that thrives off of fear, now seeks to conquer the whole world!_**

 ** _He is joined by one of your kin, who seeks to avenge..._**

 ** _...his master!_**

 _JoJo, JoJo, JoJo..._

 _JoJo, JoJo..._

 ** _The legacy that is dormant runs in your bloodline,_**

 ** _Your ancestors preformed many feats, but now you're all that's left,_**

 ** _Rediscover and revive this legacy, and learn its secrets!_**

 ** _In your blood runs a power that no one on your world has ever seen!_**

 ** _Unseal it and put it to good use in the situation..._**

 ** _...at hand!_**

 _JoJo, JoJo, JoJo..._

 _JoJo, JoJo..._

 _ **This threat to**_ _ **both legacies will rise, seeking to destroy you, and everything you love!**_

 _ **Not even your fosters, while powerful, are able to put a stop to it alone!**_

 _ **Will you step up to this challenge, and, for the sake of all, become...**_

 ** _...everyone's beacon of light?!_**

 ** _JOOOOOOOOOOOOJO!_**

 ** _Live up to both legacies!_**

 ** _JOOOOOOOOOOOOJO!_**

 _ORAORAORAORAORAORA!_

 _DORARARARARARARARARA!_

 _MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!_

 _OOOVEEERDRIIIVE!_

* * *

 **Man, what a start.**

 **Well, yes. This is my latest attempt at writing a fanfic, in case you were wondering, since I get way too many ideas for fanfics these days. I'm going to try and finally focus on this one, though.**

 **So yes, as you may have already figured out, this is a crossover. The thing is, so far, JJBAxMLP:FIM crossovers on this site...haven't really been that good. A real shame, since a crossover like this has tons of potential. I wanna change this, so I've decided to write my own. Something of actual quality, at that.**

 **As you might be able to tell, this intro theme was somewhat based on "Sono Chi No Sadame", the opening theme for "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood". Why? Because it's an AMAZING theme, I couldn't help it. Now, if you look at the lyrics, the main character IS a "JoJo". However, this "JoJo" is certainly not Johnny or Gappy, and it's not Jonathan, it's not Joseph, it's not Jotaro, it's not Josuke, it's not Giorno, and it's not Jolyne.**

 **Now then, I want you to take a good guess as to who these "fosters" are. You'll find out very quickly in the next chapter.**

 **And just in case you're wondering, this intro theme is based off of "Sono Chi No Sadame".**


	2. The Boy With The Star On His Shoulder

_**Just a quick note: in this fanfic, both worlds are somewhat AU. You'll see how pretty quickly.**_

* * *

For the "Princesses of Harmony", as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy were now known as, life was just as eventful for them after their mass-coronation as it was before.

First, after the chaotic coronation ceremony, the six of them had to rush back to Ponyville quickly because it was being invaded by vines from the Everfree Forest. It turned out that the Tree of Harmony was dying, and they would have to put their Elements of Harmony back in the tree to save it. As for the vines, it turned out that they resulted from Discord tossing seeds around before he was turned to stone about a thousand years ago, and as a gesture of accepting responsibility for this, Discord helped clean up the mess.

Then, soon after that, Sunset Shimmer, an estranged student of Celestia's who had been passed over in favor of Twilight, had come from another world, which she had fled to, and stolen the Element of Magic, then fleeing back to that world. All six Element Bearers chased after her, but ended up in a whole new environment and whole new forms. And yet, the six were adaptive individuals, and after some trial, they had managed to defeat and knock some sense into Sunset Shimmer, get the Element of Magic back, and return to their world.

And then there was the whole deal with Tirek a year afterwards, who had escaped Tartarus and was going around draining ponies, trying to drain enough magic to conquer the world and become omnipotent. What that ability to drain magic, he was certainly very powerful, and a very dangerous enemy to go up against, due to the reliance that ponies, even earth ponies, had on magic, but luckily for the Elements of Harmony, Discord decided to do what Discord did best: throwing a wrench in his opponent's plans. First, he showed them how to open a six-keyed chest that held the Rainbow of Harmony in it. Then, he went over to Tirek and pretended to defect to him. Right when Tirek thought that he had won, Discord, who had picked up the amulet that Tirek had tossed aside and warped out briefly, then warped back in alongside six Rainbow-Powered Alicorns that were all ready to vaporize the rogue Centaur. The expression of horror on Tirek's face at the realization that he'd been had was legendary. Needless to say, Tirek was blown to bits. And then, of course, the six ponies went back to the Tree of Harmony and restored all of the magic to those who had it stolen from them that were worthy of having it back (which was most of them).

About six months later, the six alicorns traveled to the Northeast of Equestria, to a village Southeast of the Crystal Empire, where they happened upon quite a confusing situation. There, they found a young unicorn mare being held hostage by the rest of the village. After forcibly dispersing the crowd when they refused to release the mare, the six got a explanation as to what was going on. It turns out that the mare, whose name was Starlight Glimmer, and who did not know the actual definition of friendship, had brainwashed the ponies in the village into giving up their cutie marks, claiming that inequalities prevented friendship. She had made them wear the same hairstyles, live in the same kinds of houses, and have the same type of physical capabilities. It had been going well for her for a while, but then now, she had just been found out and seen for who she truly was due to an incident with a falling bucket of water. It turned out that Starlight did this because her only friend in her childhood was also an aspiring unicorn who was in a Canterlot Magic School, and he had moved away to continue his studies, and Starlight had become very desperate not to lose another friend, which was why she had done what she did to the village. After learning this, and noting that her mental health was not the best, the six princesses decided that what Starlight needed was help, not punishment, so they took her under their wing, so that they could cure her loneliness problem, teach her about what friendship really was, and improve her sanity. In return, Starlight promised to never betray the six ponies, and to be loyal to them for the rest of her life, a promise that, so far, she had readily and dutifully kept.

About a year later, Shining Armor and Cadence had their child, Flurry Heart, and invited Celestia, Luna, and the Elements of Harmony to come see her. In what was a good use of logic, the now-mother-and-father had put a small magic disabling ring on the foal's horn, as unicorns had no control over their magic, and this was almost CERTAINLY true with Flurry Heart, for she was an _alicorn_ , despite being so young, and that meant that she likely had A TON of magical power. Because of this wise decision, the visit of the eight alicorns to see Flurry Heart was (thankfully) relatively uneventful.

Four months after that, however, an event came that was most shocking and unexpected: a CHANGELING had defected to the Crystal Empire from Chrysalis. The changeling in question, Thorax, was tired of dealing with a tyrannical, controlling, likely-lacking-in-sanity ruler that was Chrysalis, and he didn't like forcibly draining ponies of their love, so he decided to sneak into the Crystal Empire, where the Crystal Heart's influence would keep him fed without him needing to drain ponies, and peacefully live out the rest of his days. Though, at first, Shining Armor and Cadence greatly doubted that he was legitimate due to their own experiences with changelings, they were pretty much forced to let Thorax stay when Flurry Heart trusted the changeling enough to let him near her. In return for them giving him the opportunity to live out his life, Thorax gave the two a very helpful warning about Chrysalis plotting to kidnap the entire royal family, including Celestia, Luna, and the bearers of Harmony, in revenge for her humiliation at Canterlot.

Thanks to Thorax's warning, everyone saw the mass-kidnap attempt coming when it happened two months afterward. All the alicorns (and Shining Armor) got together in a single, large room, where they could watch each other's backs, and then they all waited for the inevitable moment when one their would-be-attackers would make a misstep that revealed all of the attackers...

...and then the only sound that could be heard in a wide radius for the next minute or so was a series of explosions and thunderclaps as the magical wrath of the most powerful magic users in Equestria and the Crystal Empire was unleashed on the sorry hides of the idiotic changelings. When the explosions and thunder ended, and the dust cleared, Thorax, who had been watching the action from his place in hiding on top of a nearby balcony, was the only changeling for miles around.

Afterwards, all of the royals decided that there had to be an answer for this kidnapping attempt. They once again found themselves being assisted by Discord, who had not lost his taste for wreaking havoc on Equestria's enemies. Long story short, he warped them all to where the changeling hive was, he disabled the magic-nullification effect that Chrysalis' throne had, he, the Royals, and Thorax (who had come along for a certain reason) marched through the hive past Chrysalis' terrified minions right to Chrysalis herself, Thorax showed his fellow changelings that love was to be shared, not stolen, the changelings realized that Chrysalis was lying to them about love only being obtained by being stolen, all of the changelings except for Chrysalis assumed new forms as a result, Chrysalis fled like a chicken, never to be seen again, and Thorax became crowned the new King of the Changelings.

A year after all of that, the Pillars of Old Equestria (!) finally exited Limbo after spending 1000 years in it. Apparently, one could only be banished or sealed away for 1000 years. At first, the Princesses of Harmony were excited to meet these historical, heroic figures, but that excitement quickly died down when they found that a being of evil called the "Pony of Shadows" had also been released from Limbo, and was intending to cover everything in complete darkness. And then, on their journey to where the Pony of Shadows was, the six alicorns (and Starlight, who was traveling with them) found out something that would forever change their opinions of the Pillars. The Pony of Shadows...was actually the possessed version of a unicorn named Stygian. Stygian was a unicorn who, back in the previous millennium, was the one who had originally gotten the Pillars together, and generally acted something like their leader. However, all of his "friends" had these special powers and abilities, and he didn't have any, so, inevitably, he began to feel unrecognized, underpowered, and worthless. To try and fix this, he attempted to take his friend's artifacts and make copies of them that he could use. However, the pillars stumbled upon him in the act, and accused him of trying to steal their artifacts, and then they banished him from their group. This caused the exiled Stygian to give in to despair, and so he fell for the Pony of Shadows' false promises, and it possessed him.

At this revelation, the Six Princesses were enraged, and they angrily denounced and berated the Pillars for their false accusation against their friend and their abandoning of him. The Pillars made various attempts at a defense against these criticisms, but they were shot down every time. And then, after Star Swirl attempted to claim that the situation would have gone the same way no matter what, and so it wasn't their fault, and in response to that, Twilight, who, ironically, had previously seen the former as her idol, delivered what had to be one of the sickest burns in all of Equestria's history.

"Well, don't you think that if you had bothered to ASK Stygian what he was doing BEFORE accusing him of stealing your artifacts, that this whole situation could have been avoided, and we wouldn't have had to deal with this Pony of Shadows?"

This immediately silenced the Pillars, and they accepted the criticism leveled at them after this, agreeing to save Stygian instead of destroying him. And then, when they got to the Pony of Shadows, and after a long, hard battle with the being of darkness, the Princesses of Harmony and the Pillars succeeded in saving Stygian from the Pony of Shadows, and finally permanently destroying the latter. And after this, the Pillars, and Stygian, all decided to go on a long journey to rediscover Equestria, and find out how much it had changed.

Six months later, Twilight opened a school which taught about the values of things like Friendship and Harmony to ponies, griffons, zebras, and other races that lived in Equestria. It went quite well, save for an attempt early in its first year by an official from the EEA to shut it down. The official in question, Chancellor Neighsay, promptly lost his job, since even his higher ups knew that Friendship and Harmony had saved Equestria numerous times, and so they understood the importance of the school, unorthodox as it was.

Whew, that was a mouthful.

* * *

Anyways, about a year after the school opened, and eight years to the day after Twilight first came to Ponyville, the six Princesses of Harmony, along with Starlight, and also Sunset, the latter of which, having learned alot while staying in her alternate dimension, had decided to return to Equestria shortly before Twilight opened her school, and after a shaky reunion with her former teacher, Celestia, had become Twilight's student, were all just taking a walk just outside of Ponyville. After eight years that were full of big events and general oddness, it was refreshing to just be able admire the countryside. And, of course, have whatever conversation there was to be had.

"So, what's the weather going to be like this week?" Twilight asked a certain rainbow-maned blue former pegasus about the status of what the week was going to be like.

"Well, it's gonna be sunny all week at least." Rainbow Dash sighed. "Derpy broke a key part of the weather factory, and now they're having to do maintenance for a while. Derpy being Derpy, I only put her on paid leave until we get this thing fixed."

"Oh..." Twilight responded quietly. Derpy Hooves was one clumsy pegasus who seemed to unintentionally break everything. This sounded like something that she would accidentally do.

"Ah, consarnit, mah farm better not dry out..." Applejack grumbled at this piece of news.

Twilight rolled her eyes at Applejack's reaction. Even when they became alicorns, none of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony changed all that much, both personality-wise, and how they lived. While Twilight lived in a castle just outside Ponyville now, and was now Sunset's teacher, she still had quite a thing for books, and tended to obsess over organization and cleanliness. Applejack still ran Sweet Apple Acres and was honest as usual, though with just a little more tact now, and finally starting to drop the tendency to think that she didn't need anyone's help. Pinkie Pie still stayed at Sugarcube Corner and, as always, would throw a party for any newcomers, but now, it was only if they wished it, and if a newcomer declined, she would be a little disappointed, but she would accept it, compared with how, in the past, she would try and force them into it. Rainbow Dash still had her enormous Cloud House and still headed the Ponyville Weather Department, staying true to her hotbloodedness and ego, and also to her willingness to put herself in danger to save others, with her friends having learned long ago to put up with her boasting, as they knew that her actions of saving others told a lot more about her than her boasting did. Rarity still staffed the Carousel Boutique and was, as always, one rip-snorter of a fashion designer, but, along with the other bits of character development she had gotten so far, she was at last starting to drop her tendency to lie in order to not disappoint her friends, after it had recently caused quite a crisis between then, among other things. And Fluttershy still cared for animals at her cottage, still fairly shy, though becoming more assertive bit by bit.

"AJ, I don't think that there's going to be a drought." Rainbow Dash responded, shaking her head at her friend's exaggeration.

"Well, there'd better not be one, because if there is, ah'm-"

But then, right as Applejack was in the middle of replying to the former pegasus, there was suddenly a bright light that came from their left. All eight ponies closed and shielded their eyes as best as they could from this light for a few agonizing seconds. After a few seconds, the light finally began dissipated, and when the light dissipated fully, the ponies looked to their left to see where the light came from.

And saw a type of creature that they hadn't seen in a long time.

It was lying on its side. It was bipedal, for it had two arms and two legs, rather than four legs. It was wearing clothes. It had pale skin. It only had hair on the top of its head, and it was black hair, at that. It had no tail. Its face looked quite flat, and the eyes (which were closed at the moment) were forward facing.

Having all been to a dimension where creatures like this existed, they all knew what it was. Even then, they did not know how it had gotten here in this manner.

"Uh, Sunset, is that a human?" Starlight asked her fellow unicorn.

"I...I think that IS a human, Starlight." Sunset answered in confirmation. Then, though, she tilted her head in confusion. "But I thought that when humans came to THIS dimension, that they would assume a pony form. This one didn't for some reason."

"Have to say, darling, that is quite odd." Rarity agreed with Sunset on the matter. "How DID this one get here, anyways?"

"Well, ah reckon this one ain't from the human, uh, "dimension" that you were in, Sunset." Applejack mused loudly. The others very much heard this, though.

"You know, Applejack, I think you're right." Twilight agreed with the former Earth Pony. "He might be from a completely different dimension! Though, there was no portal when he got here..."

"Can I throw him a party?" Pinkie Pie asked hopefully.

"Uh, hello everyone!" Rainbow Dash drew attention to the human's unknown state of health. "He's not moving! He might be hurt!"

At that, everyone else immediately looked at Rainbow Dash, rather embarrassed that they were distracted from the human's condition. Then, Fluttershy leaned in and put her ear to the creature's chest. Then, she raised her head back up.

"His heart's still beating." Fluttershy shared this find with the others. "So...he IS alive. Perhaps we can...wake him up?"

"Maybe." Sunset took that suggestion into account. But then, as she looked closer at the human, she noticed something. "Hold on, wait, wait, wait, this guy's head is much bigger than those of the humans we've seen before. I think he might be pretty young."

"Why is that?" Starlight asked.

"Well," Sunset began to explain, "have you ever noticed how fillies and colts seem to have larger heads in comparison to their body than mares and stallions do? Well, the same thing happens with humans as well, as I found out during my long stay in that other dimension. It's just on a smaller scale. Going by head size, this guy's gotta be around 5 years old."

"And what's that to do with waking 'im up?" Applejack furrowed one of her eyes at Sunset.

"It means that when he wakes up, he might be trying to figure out where his parents are." Twilight answered for Sunset. "Someone's gonna have to take him in. So, who's up for it?"

"Hey, hey, why don't we raise him together?" Pinkie Pie finally spoke up again.

The reactions of the others varied, but they all thought that Pinkie's suggestion was good.

"Oh, I guess we could."

"Sure thing then, Pinkie."

"Why not? We'd be the best fosters ever, after all!"

"Challenge accepted, darling."

"Um...okay."

"Count me in. There's no way that I'm gonna let you all down!"

"If that's what you'd like me to help you do, alright then."

Then, though, just as they were all agreeing on what to do with him, the human began to stir. He, as the short hair gave away, was finally beginning to wake up, making a small groan that the others heard.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

All eight ponies looked on as the human stirred some more, gradually getting up to his knees, and then standing up, eyes closed and hand clutching his face the whole time. Standing up, he was just a little shorter at the top of the head than, for example, Twilight.

And then he opened them. And saw all of the ponies looking at him.

Much to their surprise and relief, the young human seemed only startled, rather than frightened, at seeing them. Once his surprise wore off, he tilted his head in a quizzical manner as he looked at the pony right in front of him, Twilight.

"Hello?" Twilight gently tried to get the human to talk to her. "Can you talk to me?"

At this, the human straightened his head, then shook it.

No.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Twilight asked. "Is it because you don't want to talk?"

No.

"...is it because you can't talk?"

Yes.

"Oh..." Twilight accepted the human's answer. Then, she decided to ask the human a different question. "Where are your parents? You know, your mom and dad?"

At this, the young human's eyes widened, and he looked around, as if trying to know where they were.

"Do you know where they are?" Twilight started to become worried.

And then he looked back at Twilight and shook his head.

No.

"Do you know if you have a mom or dad?" Twilight asked again. The human's response would break her heart.

No.

"Oh, dear..." Twilight gasped at the fact that the young human was likely an orphan. She looked down at the ground to think, and thoughts began running through her head as she though about what to do.

 _"This is bad."_ Twilight stated internally. _"This guy's definitely really young going by the looks of him. And it seems that he's mute right now. As he is, someone with bad intentions could easily exploit him into doing their bidding, and since, according to Sunset, a human could be a really scary enemy to fight, we SERIOUSLY can't let that happen."_

But then, a memory snapped back into her head. _"Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I could just take him in myself! I've raised someone from when they were really little before: Spike. I raised that little dragon since I was a FILLY, and I did just as great a job as any adult mare! And because of how I raised him, he's saved us all several times! It's not like I can't so that again, and since I'm older and more experienced now, I could do even better than I did back then!_

And then, Twilight looked back up at the human, who had his head tilted again.

"Umm...since you don't have a mom or dad around...would you like to come with us?" Twilight asked the young human, wanting to get him out of this open field. "You're not in trouble or anything...we just want to help you."

The human then eyed her suspiciously, as if wanting to know if Twilight was telling the truth.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you." Twilight did her best to convince the human of her good intentions. "I just want to help you."

The human continued eyeing her for a few seconds, before looking around again, and then looking back at Twilight. Then, with noticeable hesitance, the human slowly approached Twilight, as if not sure of what exactly she was wanting to do. Then, Twilight put one of her forelegs around the human in a sort of hug. The human reluctantly responded by wrapping his arms around her neck in a sort of embrace.

"See, I won't hurt you." Twilight told the young human. "Just want to help."

Twilight then released the human from her hug, and the human released her from his. The human then went to Twilight side, and the purple alicorn saw that he seemed like he would get on her back and ride her.

"Oh, you want a ride?" Twilight responded to this. "Go on, you can ride me. Just don't hurt my wings."

And so the human got on her, right in the area between her neck and her wings. Having been an alicorn for five years now, Twilight was much stronger physically than her size would suggest, so the human didn't weigh all that much to her.

"Alright..." Twilight told the others, "now that this guy's on board here, let's go."

And with that, Twilight began walking out of the field, back onto the pathway, and back towards her castle, with the others following her.

...

The walk back towards Twilight's Castle took maybe 2 or 3 minutes, mainly because, while they were passing through Ponyville, the young human riding on Twilight's back got the town's various residents curious. Other than a certain lime-green unicorn with a harp cutie mark getting just a _little_ too close to the human (and predictably getting slapped in the face by him), there wasn't any trouble on their way.

When the got to the gates of Twilight's castle, even the guards posted there seemed to be curious.

"Pardon me, my princess, but...who is that on your back?" The guard on the left asked Twilight.

"This guy? Oh yeah, he's a being called a "human" that we found out in the fields." Twilight answered the guard's question. "He's pretty young, and we don't know if he has any parents, so we're taking him in."

"Oh...very well, then." The guard responded.

Then, the gates opened, and Twilight and her friends walked inside. Once inside, a certain purple and green dragon was there to greet them.

"Twilight, you're back!" Spike ran over to Twilight and hugged her leg. Though he soon saw that extra pair of legs and looked up to see what exactly Twilight brought back. "Uh, Twilight, who's that guy riding on you? Is that a human?"

"Yes, he's a human." Twilight answered the young dragon's question. "I've already explained the details to everypony about a hundred times now, so you can ask one of the others for those details if you want them, but what I will tell you is that he'll be living here now."

"...okay." Spike didn't argue with the pony who had raised him ever since he hatched. "Whatever you say."

Twilight then took a few more steps before turning her head around to look at the human on her back.

"Alright, we're here." Twilight told the young human. "This is your new home." But then Twilight noticed how dirty the human was. "Right now, it looks like you need a bath."

The human just pinched his nose at her saying that, much to the amusement of everyone else.

...

So, a few minutes later, the young human had been given his bath, and Twilight was holding him while sitting on a metal chair. For both drying him off and for modesty, he was wrapped in a towel.

"Did you...like your bath?" Twilight asked the toweled young human in her forelegs. "Yes? No?"

The human gave no response, not a head nod or head shake.

"Oh, alright..." Twilight accepted the young human's lack of answer. She didn't have the heart to force an answer out of him, and this was too petty a thing to do that over, anyways.

Just then, Starlight appeared at the doorway of the room.

"Is is alright to come in?" Starlight asked on whether Twilight was done giving the human a bath yet. "Or are you not done?"

"I'm done. You can come in." Twilight answered.

At that, Starlight actually came into the room, stopping right next to Twilight.

"So how did giving him a bath go?" Starlight asked again.

"Not that bad, actually." Twilight responded. "He didn't really give me any trouble."

"Ah, that's good." Starlight replied with relief. "I thought that he would give you..." But then Starlight's voice trailed off when she noticed something on the human's left shoulder.

"Starlight?" Twilight noticed her friend's sudden silence. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Starlight motioned toward's the human's shoulder. "I just wanted you to see this right here."

Twilight looked where Starlight was pointing at with her hoof...and saw quite the sight. On the human's left shoulder was a birthmark in the shape of a 5-pointed star.

"Whoa, I've never seen that on anyone before." Twilight remarked at how unusual a kind of birthmark like this was.

"Twilight, do you think that that's his...you know?" Starlight was wondering if it was the human's version of a cutie mark.

"No, I can tell that's just a birthmark." Twilight corrected the unicorn.

There was some silence for a few seconds before Starlight decided to ask Twilight about names.

"So, Twilight, I was wondering: what exactly are you going to call him? I'm talking about a name for him. Have you thought of one yet?"

"Well...huh...the name "Jordan" just came to me randomly." Twilight found herself already having an idea for a name. "I guess I could call him that."

Then, Twilight looked at the human. "What do you say? Do you like the name?"

The human just moved his head to the side and then back in a very brief fashion that was pretty much said "Whatever".

"Alright then," Twilight decided, "Jordan it is."

...

So, within the hour, Twilight, who decided that she felt like it was time to become an actual mother, if an adoptive one (she was more than old enough to have birthed him herself), officially adopted Jordan, as he was now known as, within the hour, with her fellow "Princesses of Harmony" and Starlight and Sunset unofficially becoming the young human's Aunts. Because of the fact that Twilight was an alicorn, and therefore a Princess, Jordan was also now royalty, and his official title was "Prince Jordan".

Despite his seeming muteness, Jordan very quickly showed his adoptive mother that he was VERY smart, for he could read, write, and count to 10 and even 100. And as for whether he could talk, Twilight found that the young human wasn't really mute, he just needed to learn how to talk, something that he did at such a rate that in just a week, his speech was already on level with a normal 5-year-old (as his age was assumed to be), and then in just a month, he could easily understand Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, who were all THIRTEEN by now, when they were talking _normally_.

Even before he learned how to talk from Sunset, Jordan's personality was already shining through. Though he initially seemed to be suspicious of Twilight and her friends, he defrosted pretty quickly when he saw that they cared for him, and very soon began to see Twilight as his mother. In general, though Jordan did act rather distant at first when first meeting someone, he was very kind and friendly if he warmed up to them. He actually seemed to get traits from all six of the "Princesses of Harmony", though he had quite a sense of dry humor along with it. He had Twilight's intelligence (he was VERY smart, as stated previously, and by the time he was 9 years old and would have been starting 4th grade, he was already doing FIFTH GRADE material due to the way Twilight was homeschooling him), Applejack's honesty (he wouldn't dare lie about anything, ANYTHING, and wasn't afraid to point out anything he saw, good or bad, which would lead to a few social blunders along the way), Pinkie Pie's tendency for pranks (though unlike her, he was bold enough to risk his mom's wrath by pranking _Fluttershy_ , who Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie refused to prank because they thought her too sensitive; luckily, Fluttershy actually took this in good jest, since Jordan's pranks weren't particularly severe), Rainbow Dash's dry sense of humor and loyalty (he had a razor-sharp wit for someone his age, but he wouldn't dare abandon ANYONE who needed him, especially not his adoptive mother and aunts), Rarity's generosity (he wasn't particularly greedy, unlike her, but like her, he'd do something for others at his own expense), and Fluttershy's kindness (once he warmed up to someone, he was just as kind as his mothers and his aunts).

However, one underlying trait that Jordan had, unknown to the girls, was that, though he rarely did get angry most of the time, when he did, it was the most terrifying thing in the world. In an incident which happened when he was 9 years old, the girls would find this trait out.

* * *

 _ **Hmm...black hair, green eyes, and a star birthmark. Can you guess just who his parents are? No? Well, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **As for what this incident will be...it involves someone who tried to hijack a wedding previously.**_

 _ **I know that it was quite a long chapter there. But I'll start work on the next one tomorrow.**_


End file.
